


[Podfic] an awful curse

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is asleep in a chair. The angle of his neck makes Derek wince in sympathy.</p>
<p>    "Isaac," Derek says.</p>
<p>    Isaac snaps awake immediately.</p>
<p>    "You're-"</p>
<p>    "Where's Stiles?"</p>
<p>    "Stiles?" Isaac asks.</p>
<p>    Jesus. It's not like they know more than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] an awful curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an awful curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604092) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> Thanks to leah k for giving me permission to podfic this!

Length: 36.1mb/37:17

Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2salz8ic8ktacoi/AACLKdrQ0hWx10K8duSeAcera?dl=0)


End file.
